othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
GreatSvenster's My Thoughts as I watch Clannad
GreatSvenster's My Thoughts as I watch Clannad Nickname glossary: Tomoya: Toyota Nagisa: Crybaby Sunohara: Blondie Fuko: Artloli, Fu-chan Kotomi: Bookloli Kyou: Kagami Ryou: Tsukasa Yukine: Stoned loli, bookloli(as a mistake) Misae: Blue Mary Garbage doll: Danbo Episode 1 '-Starts' "I hate this city" It's a good sign when the first two lines of something is "I hate". No that isn't sarcasm. Oh and of course MC-kun looks like anime main character #84648 '-1 minute in' "Sweet bean bread! Do you like this school? I really, really love it." AMAZING FIRST IMPRESSION, FEMALE LEAD! DO GO ON! That time it was sarcasm. "She must be talking to her heart." Yeah...totally bro Okay yeah, pick up the crazy girl who talks to herself, you go do that. '-3 minutes in' "If I don't listen to it, I don't get rolling." "SCRUM!" ...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL THESE GOD DAMN CHARACTERS WHAT THE FUCK DOES SCRUM MEAN? '-5 minutes in' I hate anime. I really do. "Just like that, another same old day ends." ...This is a normal day for you? Really? You hear "scrum" every day...huh. And every day your best friend does backwards MvC jumps into his chair. And everyday you pick up a crazy girl who talks to herself about fucking food. I'm at a loss for words right now. "A bland day." You know what? fuck you. I wish my life had super saiyan jumps and blue haired chicks. '-6 minutes in' DEEP yo -'7 minutes in' "My hobby is fortune telling." So...all these girls be crazy? Stay classy, Japan. ...and you do realize those aren't tarot cards right? Bitch be delusional. '-8 minutes in' "She said I was going to have a romantic meeting with a kind girl." Would've been so much more awesome if he said afterwards, "So I know it's not with you..." But alas, I don't write anime. Because to write anime first you need a lobotomy and become completely out of touch with the outside world, especially women. '-9 minutes in' "Hey, you alone?" Creepy, bro. "Hey, you alone? Good. No witnesses..." @ this whole scene: Chris Rock: "I TOLD YA THAT BITCH CRAZY" This chick's a crazy sad sack. My advice, nail and bail. '-11 minutes in' "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY HEAD?" http://www.tinygif.com/data/media/19/lebowski-not-amused.gif '-12 minutes in' Yep, I just watched a schoolgirl beat up 2 thugs with stupid haircuts on motorcycles and send them 500 feet into the air. Ordinary run of the mill day. Life's so boring. '-14 minutes in' "You paid them off." ...You're a fucking idiot. You got your ass kicked. Good. '-15 minutes in' "Hamburger." This is why you aren't popular. '-18 minutes in' "I hope the father is sane..." So you admit it? You have a taste for the crazy girls. Welcome aboard the club man. '-19 minutes in' "What's with that blank look?" Well, sir, I just realized the anime I'm starring in is completely retarded. I like her dad though. '-21 minutes in' Forced exposition! WOO! '-ED' Daaaango daaaaaaango...this is catchy. Anyway...in conclusion. I hate this. But I'm gonna continue watching. Episode 2 Girl, yo eyes too big for your head. '-4 minutes in' "I'm not used to driving yet." ...Insert obvious joke (psst hint it involves her being a woman and her being Asian) '-5 minutes in' You've got to be fucking kidding me... You're trying to fight her AGAIN? Okay, let's say you win. So the fuck what? What are you going to say? "Oh hey I TOTALLY kicked this girl's ass. I'm so badass." Like seriously dude, get over it. It's a lose/lose situation. Also, Dear Tomoya, You are not Kyon. You never will be. Stop. Love, GreatSvenster "You're hopeless." Ah the voice is reason. Thank you Tomoyo. ...Wait. There's Tomoya and Tomoyo? This will get confusing. "Did I go too far?" No you did not. Not at all. I like you. You're bringing up my opinion of this series. But Mr. Blondie, we're gonna have to work on your stupidity if you don't want to be on my most hated list, because you're already getting close. '-8 minutes in' ...Oh great another crazy moe girl. There wasn't enough. Not as bad as whatshername though. '-9 minutes in' She goes to school on her bi? That should be a series. A girl who rides a bisexual everywhere she goes. I'm writing this down. Spoilers turns out the bi was a horse the whole time. "Bi? What bi?" Hey don't steal my joke. Wait wait wait...riding your bike to school is prohibited? ...Like, I'm sure there probably are schools that do that, but...that's so impractical. Especially being that Tomoya has said the walk to school is long. It seems kinda cruel. HEY THEY ARE STEALING MY JOKE! BASTARDS! Oh they meant her scooter...okay that makes more sense...and now I feel like a dumbass since they just showed her riding a scooter last scene. I thought they meant bicycle >_> I was bout to say... '-10 minutes in' "Hey what are you doing? Cleaning duty?" Heh...heh...cleaning doodie. they better not steal that joke too. '-11 minutes in' Hey this is kind of like MoHS if Haruhi wasn't a complete controlling bitch >_> Which is a huge improvement. '-13 minutes in' "I like to call out my favorite dish and reward myself with it if I do a good job." ...That's...actually not a bad idea. Well, the part where you call it out like a spas is kinda dumb, but I get what you're saying. I should do that. Just shout "HAM AND PEPPERJACK SUB WITH LETTUCE, BANANA PEPPERS, HORSERADISH, MAYONAISE, SPICY BROWN MUSTARD, AND BACON" before work. Shit I'd look silly, but I'd be motivated if I got that when I was done. btw that sub is the best thing ever dont hate on the horseradish fool. horseradish makes everything better. FACT. '-14 minutes in' Awesome. One more moe to add to the pile. '-15 minutes in' ..Okay what the fuck is wrong with this chick. '-17 minutes in' Something tells me something interesting and cool is gonna happen with this whole drunk dad angle. Okay that was kind of intriguing...do go on with this...oh wait, this is a moe girl anime CUT TO THE MOE GIRL DOING MOE THINGS QUICK QUICK BEFORE THIS GETS COMPELLING okay phewwwwwww thought this was gonna get good for a second. (BTW to people without a sense of humor, this is a joke) '-18 minutes in' "I'm always clumsy." Girl, moe comes with a price. "I'm actually pretty athletic." ...BUT IN EPISODE 1...ugh...you said...your body was weak...AH NEVERMIND! ...that ending was actually REALLY good. gj Clannad gj Episode 3 WOAH WOAH WOAH...what's with this sudden change in animation? It's good. The whole series should look this good. I'm calling this robot Danbo from here on out. '-4 minutes in' "Nagisa's weak to begin with." Okay now she's weak. First she was weak, then she was athletic now she's weak PICK ONE! ARE YOU SPORTY SPICE OR ARE YOU...MOE SPICE? There was a moe spice right? I don't remember, I was too busy being 8 at the time when they were big. Quick question...how come every anime character who smokes always has a bent cigarette? That and they take two drags off of it and toss it. And they smoke constantly. It's a cliche that's never ever addressed and as a smoker it's troubled me. I actually really love Nagisa's parents. I really do. '-6 minutes in' This eletrician is over the god damn top. I keep thinking he's gonna turn his hat backwards and toss out a fucking Charizard. .....Hey Mr. Electrician? Can you be the new main character? I love you. '-10 minutes in' Hey Blondie...ever shave with a girl's razor? I have. Worst mistake of my life. Anyone who has knows what I'm talking about. *15 minute intermission of me playing with my rat because he was being too cute to resist* "You're going to kill me!" Trust me, that would make Tomoyo my favorite character of all time. '-10 minutes in' Moe is what moe does. ...You just ate her tear bread. Das gross '-12 minutes in' Which moe is this again? Ah right, crazy art moe. ...this scene is way too moe. It's giving me diabetes. '-14 minutes in' Okay Blondie, look. I know you're trying to be funny, but you're not. Shut up and my hate for you will disappear. '-18 minutes in' "It's somewhere between tear jerking and humorous." This play will be about an office run by a boss named Michael Scott... '-20 minutes in' "You have zero experience right?" Dude just kill some boars. '-21 minutes in' "The flier we put here is gone." God fucking damnit, Ezio... She has to go to the STUDENT COUNCIL'S OFFICE WHAT A CLIFFHANGER :\ weak end yo Episode 4 DUN DUN DUNNN LET'S SEE HOW THIS EPIC ASS STUDENT COUNCIL ARC ENDS OMFG SO EXCITED NO MEMBERS CAN JOIN? FUKKEN CONSPIRACY This episode's called Let's Find Friends. fuck yes do i smell MORE MOE GIRLS? I hope they're crazy like all the other ones! HO BOY '-4 minutes in' Okay, I'm starting to think Blondie has a fetish for getting his ass kicked. '-7 minutes in' Juice box up the nose. It's f***ing funny, but...what? This whole scene with art loli fucking weird. I don't like her. And she could've called Blondie a lot worse things than weird, so that's a missed opportunity. Minus points. '-8 minutes in' Okay...you know that scene in Azumanga Daioh when Maya scratches Tomo, and Sakaki's all "No, no biting!" and Yomi's like, "No, good job Maya."? ...That's how I feel whenever Tomoyo feels bad for beating up blondie. Kicked him into a tree. The more you do this the more I like you Tomoyo. '-10 minutes in' Wait, so Blondie's gonna be useful for once? ...fuck this could be bad. *RPG scene* Come on, that's Lucky Star humor, you're better than that, Clannad. Whoops, forgot to put humor in quotations. '-13 minutes in' "This is turning me on." ... ... ... +1 Blondie. '-17 minutes in' "Please make my breakfast every morning!" Blondie. Stop, you're being awesome, this is unnatural. '-18 minutes in' Oh hey book loli it's been awhile. Book loli is weird...but...idk...something about her...she's awesome in a weird way. Dear Clannad editting team, Jump cut followed by "I'll come again." Bad taste. Or maybe my mind is just that filthy. Or maybe I'm really fucking tired and I should sleep. '-20 minutes in' "You're lying." 0/1 Correct. Topical reference >_> But really...why would you run away from home and go to school? I'd make a Street Fighter reference about her name, but I'm too tired to think of one '-22 minutes in' Please Clannad..don't make art loli dead. That would be...really terrible and I might have to stop watching because of that. That's a terrible twist. This episode was boring. Episode 5 Fuko, please don't refer to yourself in the 3rd person. '-3 minutes in' How come everyone in Japan is single? Like seriously. ...God damnit Fuko is dead. This is stupid. I'm done with this. I told you Clannad, I warned you. ... Okay nevermind, she's in a coma. Still stupid. '-7 minutes in' Okay Fuko is kind of cute, I'm warming up to her. Okay when Tomoya ran out to check the neighbors house, I admit, I started laughing. A lot. In fact I'm still laughing at it. That was hilarious. I'm starting to like Clannad. '-8 minutes in' Oh hey, blue haired chick, where've you been? Putting Blondie in an armbar. You're alright, blue hair. I'm gonna start calling her Blue Mary for that. Wait, Blue Mary had the armbar move right? Or was that Shermie...eh, Blue Mary fits because of her hair. '-9 minutes in' "I'm babysitting a ghost girl." Life's soooo boring, man. '-10 minutes in' "They're starfish. ... I have to sit down for that. Wait, I'm already sitting. And I have my feet propped up and I'm leaning back with the keyboard on my lap. I'm not getting up to sit down again. What the fuck am I talking about? "I don't care anymore." Feel ya bro '-12 minutes in' "Can I call you Fu-chan?" "Yes!" "Can I?" "No, that'd be horrible. I lol'd. Really hard. Okay Fuko and book loli look way too similar. I have to remember that book loli is just a stoned Fuko. You can't tell me she doesn't look stoned all the time. '-13 minutes in' "Is this really for Fu-chan's sake?" Nah, for my own personal amusement. Don't you know me? My reaction to this scene is the same as Tomoya's. If Fuko becomes a futa....this will be my favorite anime. '-15 minutes in' "One is a gorilla, the other is a hamster." Your mother was a hamster and you father smelt of elderberries. Also, is it alright if I call the sisters Kagami and Tsukasa? They look the same. '-16 minutes in' "Flying starfish...IT'S GREAT!" I'm starting to like Fuko. fuko you get an a in this class for moe daaaaaango Episode 6 Starfish bread? That's fucking stupid Tomoya's such a dick. FINAL HITODE TSUKAI I'd watch that. '-5 minutes in'< "And for some reason Fuko's thirst is quenched!" I'm starting to love this anime. '-10 minutes in' Okay...what the hell it up with all these characters who look the same? Yusuke looks exactly like Tomoya. He could be his brother. Okay, it's been really bothering me...but the piano medley from this anime sounded so familar. Now I realize what it sounds like. Eet by Regina Spektor, except slower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMEpaVL_WsU Not neccessarily a bad thing. Great song. Anyway, '-16 minutes in' Dear lord, Fu-chan in a maid outfit. Way too moe for me. '-18 minutes in' Due to my amazing powers of clairvoyance, that bear is gonna turn out to be Tomoyo yep ...Well that ended on a sad note. Sorry for the lack of commentary, but there was nothing to really talk/complain about Episode 7 Is John Edwards gonna make a special cameo for this episode? I hope so. "Now, your sister...her name starts with an A? B? C? D? E? F?" "YES! F! Oh my darling Fuko." "Fuko says hi." "That's amazing!" (his secret is that he caught a Haunter) '-3 minutes in' "Please marry your boyfriend." "But I don't really love him..." "JUST DO IT! DO IT FOR YOUR SISTER! DON'T YOU LOVE HER? I FUCKING GUESS NOT!" Guilt trip followed by 20 years of unhappy marriage that results in a murder suicide. Was it worth it Tomoya? ...Why are you laughing? Oh you... :D "Your words carry a strange power." Watch, there's gonna be a subplot where Nagisa fights demons with the power of her words. "Your sister's gonna wake up one day." Yeah but probably not til noon. She's a deadbeat slacker. '-4 minutes in' So the pig's coming to the wedding? Yeah, that's not gonna end up badly, not at all. But oh this is anime where animals are intelligent and can understand human speak. And I've haven't addressed the pig yet, but why does it sound like a 5 year old girl? And pigs don't say puhi they say fucking oink. Haven't you heard Old McDonald? Old McDonald had a farm, ee-aye ee-aye oh. And on that farm he had a pig ee-aye ee-aye oh. With a puhi puhi here...wait, okay I stand corrected. '-5 minutes in' "I've done something horrible to Fu-chan." "Horribly sexy." Bow chicka bow chicka Dude, just kick her in the back of the leg. She'll wake up. '-7 minutes in' "A starfish?" A chocolate starfish. I've resisted that joke for too long. Wow, you read the Wikipedia article on starfish, book loli, congrats. Yeah, she's a "genius" because she knew starfish were invertebrates and echinoderms. I learned that in 8th grade biology. "A present." Present. Gift given to show appreciation to someone, most commonly given on holidays such as Christmas or birthdays. "WOW SHE'S A GENIUS :O" No, tongue twisters. This is going to go to moe level 11. I think my brain is leaking through my ears. '-11 minutes in' "What kind of person was your sister before the accident? *it cuts to the ocean* :O FUKO IS PONYO? NO WAYYYYYYYYY '-15 minutes in' Thing I learned from Clannad: Women have the weirdest obsessions. You're both wrong, Professor Ratigan is the cutest thing ever. Aren't you Ratigan? Want a carrot? Of course you dooo~ "Dango have a song!" So do starfish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_To5yANWZ1U '-18 minutes in' Okay lemme ask you this. Why the hell would you want to get married at your old job? You know what I like about this anime? The character's body proportions are realistic to Japanese women. When someone said book loli has the largest boobs out of em all, he was right, but they're still small >_> It's just an anime first not to have at least one character with giant tits. '-20 minutes in' Nagisa cries at the drop of a fucking h- TOMOYA YOU TOO? The fuck man! '-21 minutes in' Okay so, people can only see Fuko if they believe in her. So Fuko.. Is Santa Claus. Santa Loli. *imagines Fuko struggling with a giant bag of present* :3333333 Episode 8 Turns out, there's an infestation of brain parasites that feed on memories. I wish. I should write anime. I have an idea. Fu-chan awareness day. '-7 minutes in' And Nagisa starts crying in 3...2...oh she started on 2. '-8 minutes in' I love Nagisa's parents...so silly and over the top. STOP FUCKING CRYING '-9 minutes in' Blue Mary! Yay! I just noticed...Blue Mary looks like a grown up Konata. Minus the autism. Konata has autism don't even try to tell me she doesn't. '-12 minutes in' BLONDIE FORGOT ABOUT FU-CHAN! BASTARD! -4 points '-14 minutes in' THAT WAS REALLY FUCKING SAD! STOP DOING THAT CLANNAD! '-16 minutes in' This episode is really bumming me out. I'm going to have to listen to some Kimya Dawson to become happy again. But wait, I hate Kimya Dawson. But still, it get's me happy. You were on my mind at least nine tenths of yesterday, seems as if perhaps I've gone insane. But I do love that song to death. *distracted by L.A. Noire* Oh yeah, I got a review to do. '-18 minutes in' Fu-chan vs Osaka-san in a space out contest GO GO GOOOOO. Osaka wins, obv "Now Fuuka likes you more than sea slugs." ...Seriously? You say that right after I make a joke about Osaka. The fuck. I think I can predict the future...but only when it comes to anime. '-20 minutes in' Aw don't tell me Mama-chan forgot about poor Fu-chan. "Welcome home Nagisa, Okazaki..." D': "And Fuuka-chan." :D "Do you want to take a bath with me?" *raises an eyebrow* Oh do go on... "I can't see Fuuko-chan." D'': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' "I went to the hospital today!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYY?!?!?! /wrist Okay Nagisa, now is a good time to cry... THAT WAS SO FUCKING SAD! I'M SO DEPRESSED NOW! WHY DID YOU GUYS TELL ME TO WATCH THIS! I HATE YOU ALL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Episode 9 "Don't steal Fuuka's treasure!" Yarrrrrrrgh. '-5 minutes in' *Fuuka kissing them on the cheek* D'aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww :3 God damnit, usually I hate overly cute characters, but Fuuka is impossible to hate. I just wanna give her a big hug. Only other anime character I've ever wanted to give a big hug was Mamimi...for different reasons. She needs one. Like, if Nagisa and Toyota forget about her, I'm gonna be really depressed and I might hang myself. That's just too god damn sad. '-9 minutes in' ...fuck it's gonna happen '-10 minutes in' IT IS HAPPENING ='[' YOU'RE TRYING TO REMEMBER FUUKA TOYOTA! REMEMBERRRRR PLEEEEEASE! T____T '-12 minutes in' "But there was one other person who brought us all together." IT WAS FUUKA! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH JUST REMEMBER PLEASE '-13 minutes in' "THAT'S RIGHT! FU-CHAN!" http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_la42yuXrfp1qe91wdo1_400.png '-15 minutes in' BLONDIE CAME! ...FUCK '-19 minutes in' Oh god...please don't tell me Fuuka dies...my fragile state can't handle this. .... that was so sad yet so heartwarming I FUCKING LOVE CLANNAD SO MUCH IT'S SO GOOD I'M SORRY I DOUBTED YOU im so sad now i need a hug Episode 10 *Clannad 10* DANBO! HEY BUDDY Danbo are you contributing to the story? I can't tell. '-3 minutes in' This anime won't be the same without Fu-chan. Now it's just gonna be Toyota with the walking tear duct. And Blondie being stupid...and I'm gonna HATE IT AGAIN. Well, there's still Yoyoma (I'm calling Tomoyo that now) YOYOMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE NOT HARUKO YOU CAN'T BE RUNNING OVER PEOPLE WITH SCOOTERS DON'T MOCK MY LOVE FOR FUUKA YOU TEASE CLANNAD :( '-5 minutes in' This episode's called The Genius Girl's Challenge... So It's about bookloli. COOL! I can't wait to see her get high and eat teddy grahams. Bookloli's getting old, I'm just gonna call her Kotomi. But really, I've been thinking...they should make a stoner anime >_> Like, just a bunch of Japanese people getting high all the time with crazy anime elements to it. That's an idea only I think is good. Anyway... Blondie likes Crybaby(Nagisa's new nickname)? Match made in heaven. An idiot and an even bigger idiot. "Kotomi is cute, smart, and she doesn't look like she has a boyfriend." Plus she got some killer herb bro "That famous genius girl?" Yeah, did you know that starfish are invertebrate? Blew my fucking mind. '-7 minutes in' Dude, she's blasted. "Why are you hiding behind my back?" "Duuude she has a fucking tiger for a heaaad maaaan." '-8 minutes in' I see Crybaby and Kotomi becoming best of friends since they're both equally nuts. "She's wicked smart." Are you from Boston now, Toyota? "She's wicked smaht, she goes to Hahvahd." "I'm jealous of how beautiful your hair is." "Omg cute shoes." "Your shoes are cuter." "I feel so fat." "You're not fat, I'm fat." "Got any extra tampons?" "Men are all pigs." "Preach it girl." /women "Do I have to cry?" "No, I do enough crying for more than one person." '-10 minutes in' Kotomi went to cut a page out of a book, Toyota stopped her, and her reaction time was 5 seconds delayed. She is stoned off her ass. '-11 minutes in' For a genius she's pretty fucking stupid. Hey Kagami Stop being a bitch and just be the girl's fucking friend. Jesus Christ. '-13 minutes in' Okay, hopefully Tsukasa's going to be nicer... Kagami: "BYUHHHH STOP PICKING ON MY SISTER I'M SO ONE DIMENSIONAL!" "May I read your fortune?" AMAZING ICEBREAKER! Oh wow, I'm suprised, Tsukasa's being a bigger bitch than Kagami. '-15 minutes in' Yes, reading from a script will make you loads of friends...you fucking tool. Okay, I admit, that was a little mean. The bear is Blondie...I'm calling it. GOD DAMNIT BLONDIE SHOWED UP IN THE BACKGROUND >< -1 Blondie for making me look like an idiot. '-17 minutes in' STOP CALLING HER A FUCKING GENIUS Holy shit she reads books and knows what starfish are that makes her a genius. She hasn't done anything genius-worthy yet! '-18 minutes in' You know, for someone who "hates this city", Toyota sure is quick to help everyone he meets. '-20 minutes in' Kotomi playing the violin. +1 Kotomi In conclusion. It's just not the same without Fu-chan :( Episode 11 "Hey I learned a new song." "Oh, cool, what is i-" SKRRKRKRKRRRKSKRRRKRRRRKSKRRSKRRRRRKRK It's a great song. However, Whip my Hair's still better. You know what would work better than this written commentary, to be completely honest? An abridged series. Like, this commentary would kinda translate well to one >_>. It's a shame I'm not the voice actor type, so I'd never actually do it. It'll be a cool idea though... *1 minute in* I'm not getting this violin angle. Like, does she think it sounds good? Are they just being nice and not directly telling her hey, stop doing that, it's annoying and it sounds horrible. And why is she even walking around with SOMEONE ELSE'S VIOLIN and playing it for people? I don't get it...at all. Dear anime writers of the world: (Edit I made as I was rereading it: I just realized that the above line is so unintentionally funny that I'm just gonna keep it, and not change it to Japan) If you're going to have a character classified as a genius, don't hire apes to write her dialogue. "I've never felled people with the violin." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHjSj_nKTws "Don't you see us on the floor?" Aimed towards people too stupid to realize that yes, they were indeed on the floor. "Baaahh unnn jouurrr?" Wow, Kotomi did something funny. Took her long enough. She got into my best anime female tournament along with Tomoyo, and while I agree with Tomoyo being awesome, I'm honestly not impressed with Kotomi so far...but that was a step in the right direction. Go on. Right now, she's a blander Mikuru, which I know is like saying, "He's like Keanu Reeves except a shittier actor." Why do I keep comparing this is MoHS? I think I realized the thing I hate about this. It follows the cookie cutter formation of every HS anime ever. The cookie cutter HS anime formula goes... Straight man Goofy best friend Nice girl Cute girl Bitch girl Weird girl Tough girl Which in Clannad's case is Tomoya, Blondie, Nagisa, Fuuko, Kyou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, respectively. I swear, 90% of HS anime followed this after MoHS did it. It's a nitpick, yeah, but It's cliche. Another weird thing is that the weird girl and tough girl always become the fan favorites(in MoHS's case, Yuki and Tsuruyu or whatever her name is) *5 minutes in* Kotomi reciting Cthulu Mythos...okay Kotomi, this direction of being awesome is working for you. "I want to be able to recite lines as smoothly as you, Kotomi." Okay, maybe acting isn't the best choice for you... *6 minutes in* SHIT, I think I accidentally clicked a link to some random magical girl anime... "I want a lot of people to hear it." And then, when the entire popularion's stricken deaf I will CONQUER THE WORLD! (Of cou-...no, TGWTG references are below me) *7 minutes in* Recital? Wow way to give her the worst idea to embarrass herself in front of everybody ever conceived. Have fun practicing by yourse-WAIT WHAT? You people actually wanna hear he practice? Are you guys masochists? "I'll work out the plans for the recital with him." And by that she means hooking up with him in the supply closet and having a horribly drawn doujin made out of it...made by me. Now available on Amazon.com for the low low price of $29.99 buy it now beat the rush. "We're alone, what should we do. ...that was a joke! Are you actually going with that? ...nice. "You're super rude." But things are about to get super nude! AWWWW YEAH *8 minutes in* WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS? MY EARS ARE SHITTING BLOOD *9 minutes in* I'm getting the strangest feeling this was adapted from a dating sim. I don't wanna look up if it is, and nobody tell me either, I'm better off not knowing that I'm watching a hentai game adaptation. inb4 "OMFG NOT ALL DATING SIMS ARE HENTAI" *pimples burst with nerd rage all over his C.C. body pillow* *10 minutes in* "Are you a ghost living on campus?" ... Tomoya. Don't make asshole jokes like that. Remember, I despise Naota for only one line like that. Don't test me. (BTW, the one Naota line that made me hate him was "Go hang out with your friends!" ...at that moment I wanted to punch Naota and then hug Mamimi. That was just a really beat thing to say. He was so fucking mean to Mamimi all the time, but that was the breaking point.) But honestly, if Fuuka's soul was possessing Kotomi's body...that'd be awesome and would make me really happy. *Kotomi says a bunch of stupid shit that doesn't make sense* FUCKING GENIUS *11 minutes in* Heh, it's Kotomi's pie. I wonder if Kotomi's pie is any good. Hurr. /never grew out of 12 year old humor uhuhuhuh her pie is sour... uhuhuhuh it's her first time uhhhuhuhuhuhuhuh uhuhuhuh he really likes her pie. He can eat it nonstop uhuhhuhuh Heh, Toyota called Kotomi a household appliance. She's a microwave. *12 minutes in* "Really really?" "Really really." Fuh-ever? Fuh-eva eva ever? "Now I'm gonna tell you about this rabbit I saw in the most overdramatic way possible." And yesterday... *sunglasses, explosions* A deer. *God of War OST in the background* *13 minutes in* Damn, Toyota, cockblocked by a book. Though I wanna know what the book will be. "KITTY KITTY KITTY I WANT TO PET THE KITTY" If only... *14 minutes in* I'm not even gonna address this scene. I'm just gonna not try and figure out what's going on, ignore it, then forget about it once it's over. Keeps me sane. *15 minutes in* For some reason, I'm starting to think Toyota and Nagisa's relationship is going to turn into this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgVo-nHGGJQ Iono, just...he's gonna get fed up with her drawing dangos all over the house. *17 minutes in* Wait...that's stoned loli...so...oh fuck I for some reason thought bookloli and stonedloli were the same person...okay, yeah I fucked up in my earlier commentaries, oh wow. Well like, fuck most of these characters are palette swaps anyway. *18 minutes in* Blue Mary! "Thanks for inviting me to the recital." You say that now... *20 minutes in* BLONDIE DID SOMETHING THAT MADE ME LAUGH FUCK UNNATURAL! THIS IS SIN! That pig needs to go back to whatever season of Pokemon it came from. *21 minutes in* OKAY GANG WHAT DID WE LEARN TODAY? ...nothing. WHAT DID WE ACCOMPLISH? ...nothing. OKAY THEN, THE RECITAL WAS A BIG SUCCESS! *22 minutes in* Uhm...yeah. Okay. Episode 12 "It's something a graduate left here a few years ago." Yeah that's kinda the rule with my house too. If you leave something here and don't claim it in a week, it's mine. It's a good rule. And I applaud this school for enforcing that. I really hope the graduate tried getting it back and they just said "CHER BEAAAAAAAT" and slapped them. *3 minutes in* *slam* "FUCK TRIGONOMETRY!" But really, bout time Kotomi said something smart. And I'm gonna ignore the voice in my head saying, "Dude, that's not intellect that's just knowledge, anyone can learn that." *4 minutes in* Kyou being a bitch, what else is new? "Zero is always zero no matter how many you add to it." Yeah but maybe if we divided them up...oh f- *world explodes* Kotomi's Osaka without the charm :\ *6 minutes in* "Everyone meet at the station at 9 tomorrow." Ah fuck, Kyou's turning into Haruhi! Noooo! PLEASE NO! "I'm the only guy?" ...You're complaining? You know what. Anime makes me mad. There's always one guy and a million girls who are after him, and the guy never does anything about it, and it pisses me off, because if I were in that position, I'd be sweet talking them left and right and swimming in women. But noooo, that never happens to me, ever. Anime leads are so ungrateful for it too. smfh Anyway, *8 minutes in* FUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOO!!!!!! SAVE ME FROM THIS MEDIOCRITY! Holy shit. Fuuko got even more awesome. My god. Fuuko, even though it was brief, your comeback made me really happy. Good episode, good episode. *11 minutes in* "I've already memorized everything in it." Aw man, if Kotomi has Sheska powers, that'd be amazing. And I'm gonna forever ignore the scientific implausibilities that plague Sheska's amazing book memorizing brain. It's a case of so stupid it's awesome. "Stop running away, I just wanna molest you...sheesh. It's Japan, it's legal!" Okay, for a second there I thought there was gonna be a flashback where it's revealed that that guy actually did molest Kotomi in the past, and that my joke would turn out to be true...it's been happening a LOT with this topic. *12 minutes in* "Guess who?" "Your breasts!." Re-editted for comedy's sake. "Who sent you to do this embarrassing joke?" Kyou: "MEEEE!" I lol'd hard. *13 mins in* BUS ACCIDENT? SHIT JUST GOT REAL... GOTTA SAVE NANAKO! Sorry...I get those flashbacks...back to those horrible traumatic times... Okay but, something bugged me about this scene. I'm gonna translate it like this: N: Ryou rides the bus to school right? K: Yeah. N: At this exact time right? K: Yeah. N: There was a huge bus accident. K: Oh, okay. N: ... K: ... N: Well...you know, maybe Ryou was on that bus...that got into the accident. K: ....OH! *runs* Like, seriously, Kyou didn't react at all until Nagisa literally spelled it out for her. It's like everyone wears their stupid hats on at all times in this anime. I thought Japanese people were smart. smfh *14 minutes in* "Thank goodness nobody was hurt." ...Okay let's rewind that. *bus completely on its side* "Thank goodness nobody was hurt." *bus completely on its side* "Thank goodness nobody was hurt." *bus completely on its side* ...Yeah I find that a little hard to swallow. I like the direction this show is going in. It's getting really easy to make fun of without having to resort to forcibly nitpicking it. And I hate doing that. I tried reviewing Hetalia like this a while back, but I couldn't because it was REALLY hard to make fun of. Anyway, That's the most awkward looking hug ever. Seriously, look at it. http://i54.tinypic.com/2cftcli.png Do the animators know what a hug looks like? I do, and it's not that. *15 minutes in* Kotomi...stop crying hysterically...you're making me feel really awkward. "Hospital! Ambulance! Actually, the nurse's office." ...What? I'm at a loss for words on that... "It's best to leave Kotomi alone...but sure, let me write down her address." http://i56.tinypic.com/28w33nd.jpg I looked hard to find a reaction face that accurately described my reaction to this, and I finally found it. ... Damn, that ending was really good...which pissed me off because there really wasn't anything to make fun of. But do go on with this arc. Episode 13 This beginning is too much of a downer. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss the stupidity. *3 minutes in* "That is why the world is beautiful." Nah, man, plastic bags make the world beautiful. These dead parent flashbacks are making me sad. Stop it. *4 minutes in* "Who are you?" Isn't it obvious? He's Batman. I really hope I don't have to resort to lame jokes like that one, and that this episode throws me some good material. *5 minutes in* I wish I was that innocent as a kid. Whenever my parents asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I'd just name a bunch of Genesis games. Why? Because Genesis does what Nintendon't that's fucking why. God that's such a cliche...saying I hate you as your last words to someone who's about to die. Ugh. Called that a mile away. *6 minutes in* "I hate you both!" ...Okay this situation would've been completely different with me and my parents. Me: I HATE YOU BOTH! *ass beating later* Me: I'm sorry... Moral of the story: Beat your kids. *8 minutes in* ...This...is really sad. There's just something about little girls crying that gets to me. Insert your own pedo joke if you like. *9 minutes in* Great job kid you just burned the cure for cancer, AIDS, unhappiness, world hunger, and it also brought the dead back to life. You could've had your parents back. Now your parents are dead forever. GOOD FUCKING JOB KID. I HOPE YOU'RE REAL PROUD OF YOURSELF. *11 minutes in* "Kotomi got an offer to study abroad." Yeah, Harvard is really impressed that she knew starfish were echinoderms, and that she reads books. No, I will never ever get tired of that joke. *15 minutes in* Okay, I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate for this...but Toyota is a complete and utter Gary Stu. He's like, the perfect nice guy. Like, my god, helping out a friend is one thing but rebuilding her entire god damn yard from scratch? Jesus. *17 minutes in* The violin broke. Good. They desecrated my favorite intrum- NO DON'T GET IT FIXED! *18 minutes in* "It was so much fun until a few days ago. Why didn't things turn out well?" Because we get way too deeply involved in other people's personal lives. That episode was actually really good... Episode 14 *Clannad 14...finally* I love how all these characters are so casual when it comes to skipping school. I always thought Japan was so anal when it came to school. '-3 minutes in' "In that case-" "No." I love it when Toyota does that. "This is nothing compared to the basketball team workout." You know, just in case you forgot I play basketball...well I can't now because I HAVE A HARD LIFE! '-6 minutes in' "This is a pansy." I imagined her pointing to Blondie. '-7 minutes in' "I don't want to go." Look, me and your father are trying to f***, get out of the damn house. '-9 minutes in' And so, the old man manly'd the f*** out of that fire. '-10 minutes in' "And eventually I forgot everything." Just like how you forgot FUUKO?! BASTARD! I HATE YOU! '-11 minutes in' This is really sad...honestly, I'm starting to warm up to Kotomi. '-12 minutes in' This is sweet :3 "Your Godfather's gonna be here soon. He says there's something he wants to give you." He's gonna make her an offer she can't refuse. '-14 minutes in' I'm really really REALLY hoping that when she opens it, a boxing glove on a spring punches her in the face. See, it's little things like this that can make things my favorite anime. "Fight, Kotomi!" YEAH BEAT THAT BRIEFCASE'S ASS! That teddie bear's actually... A BOMB! '-15 minutes in' Look Clannad... You don't have to explain everything, like say, "Hey this was signed by Kotomi's parents." Yeah, I got that. They said it was her parent's briefcase, and the note said "Give this to OUR DAUGHTER". I can figure out 2 plus 2, thank you very much. '-19 minutes in' My heart is heavy. "The world is beautiful." Except for Detroit. That was... *sigh* brb killing myself Episode 15 *Clannad 15* DANBO! I love your out of place existence in this anime. '-3 minutes in' Wow, 15 episodes and Blondie's still a f***ing r*****. Holy s*** 15 episodes, that means I'm almost done. '-5 minutes in' Oh yeah...I forgot about the theater club... yeah whatever happened to that? '-6 minutes in' Blondie's still unconscious in the theater room...maybe he died. :D God...I know I never ask for anything...but please, make this happen for me. Tomoya scaring his cat... +1 Toyota. Okay, this is when I like Tomoya. When he's just being a troll. He should be doing this instead of being a little goodie two shoes all the damn time. '-7 minutes in' Blondie's alive...f***. '-8 minutes in' "This note, what does it say?" don't rescue anymore '-12 minutes in' So why does Blondie care so god damn much about the theater club? Like, where did the come from? He never seemed to give a crap before... Like, seriously...what? '-14 minutes in' Tender moment between Toyota and Nagis- Kyou: "RAAAAAAAAAAWGH I'M GONNA BE A B**** AND RUIN IT!!!" "Okazaki, let's go fool around somewhere." uhhhhh '-16 minutes in' *not really paying attention* OH GOD YES FUUKO YESSSSS 30 seconds of Fuuko...eh better than nothing. '-17 minutes in' So is this the start of the Tomoyo arc? Bout damn time. I've been waiting for this. '-18 minutes in' ...wait did they just reference Slam Dunk? '-20 minutes in' I smell yaoi fanfiction '-22 minutes in' "Who are you?" I'm Blondie's excessively moe sister. Episode 16 *Clannad 16* Gah, it's worse than I thought. IS BLONDIE GETTING HIS OWN EPISODE? Blondie's sister is way too god damn adorable. I just wanna pinch her cheeks and have her live in my mouth. Okay, I've never addressed this, but the OP is awful. '-2 minutes in' "How Sunohara loves you." YAOI FANFICTION '-3 minutes in' "He has many failure. That's the understatement of the year. "Please become my little sister." I KNOW RIGHT! I want a little sister who cleans my roo- oh wait she does. >_> "You aren't gonna make this your nest of love!?" I lol'd...hard. Still hate Blondie though. '-5 minutes in' I really like this episode..Nagisa's parents are so awesome. lol nagisa has a butt scar I wanna teleport into this anime and high five Nagisa's dad. So badly. "Want 100,000 yen for a bit of allowance?" Oh, Nagisa's dad... '-7 minutes in' "Nagisa is horrible with athletics." ... Do I have to bring that up again? '-8 minutes in' What the hell is fruit milk? Is that like, a creamier yogurt or something? ...That sounds delicious actually. Get me one too, Blondie, and make it snappy. '-9 minutes in' Tomoyo stuck a hot dog up Blondie's nose. I really like this episode. '-10 minutes in' Kyou and Tomoyo in a catfight...let's see it happen. '- 13 minutes in' Blondie has something I like to call RFP syndrome... Real f***ing pissed syndrome. '-14 minutes in' I really hope I hear the words "SLAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUU DUNKUUUUU" in this episode, '-16 minutes in' Close up on Kyou's bloomers for some reason. Stay classy, Japan. '-18 minutes in' God damn I hate Megavideo...the quality's dropping during the game. ...That was a good episode. A+ Episode 17 *Clannad 17* Oh yay the theater club's back... Woo :| Oh, and I accidentally got spoiled on After Story...I saw this clip of Toyota with a daughter(I presume it's with Nagisa), and I got excited for AS, until I realized, "F***, if they don't make me care about either of those characters before that happens, I won't be emotionally invested enough to care." Hopefully Toyota ends up doing something so amazingly awesome that I'll love him. But really...I think that's really cool. It's not often an anime goes that deep into a character's life. Now that I think about it, I think I'm gonna love this series after all. "Nagisa! What's wrong?" I have anime girl disease where I pass out and breathe heavily and my face turns red. '-3 minutes in' "F*** OFF TOMOYO I HAVE MORNING WOOD!" '-4 minutes in' I really don't get why fictional characters always hide their porn under their bed, half concealed. I always keep my porn in my bathroom...or on my computer...with a labyrinth folder puzzle leading to them. I have a sister, I need to do that. '-5 minutes in' Well, at least Kyou knows her place...which is in the kitchen. "I'm thinking about becoming a kindergarten teacher." http://i53.tinypic.com/2zjmhjn.jpg '-6 minutes in' ...I feel really bad for Ryou. '-11 minutes in' "Did you hear something while I was kicking him?" "He said, 'This is great!'" See Tomoya, I like you when you're being a dick. '-13 minutes in' Stoned loli! Where have you been? im still calling her a loli u mad '-14 minutes in' "Kyou! ...eh." I laughed. '-15 minutes in' They're in the gym storage...I see where this is going... "Who left the storage door open?" http://i51.tinypic.com/a0wdxx.gif *puts on robe and wizard hat* *puts noose around neck* Yeah baby. ... *puts noose away* *takes off robe and wizard hat* :( I'll keep that for later tonight. '-19 minutes in' Oh f*** yes epic Tomoyo fight sce-OH F*** YES FUUKO EVEN BETTER! *glee* I F***ING WANT THAT WINNING STARFISH bai fuuko come back soon please Damn, Tomoya's got balls. +6 Tomoya. This was a good episode. Episode 18 "Bomber..." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcaEdnFLb1U Had to. ohey blondie being an idiot. '-5 minutes in' This is 3 things...adorable, beautiful, and whimsical. '-6 minutes in' But really, I'm confused. To my knowledge of the original dating sim(which is close to none...I don't play dating sims because you know...I have dignity...some of it), there was a Kyou path...but Ryou seems to be the one interested in Tomoyo, and they're even going on a quasi-date. If this is accurate to the dating sim, how would this turn out into a Kyou relationship, and really, wouldn't that be kinda beat if Kyou got with Tomoya even though you know what, I don't really give a s***, why am I even concerned? '-8 minutes in' Ooh, I think the Tomoyo/Kyou catfight's gonna happen. '-9 minutes in' OMFG FUUKO FUUKOOOOO FUUKOOOOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO '-10 minutes in' Wait wasn't Tomoya suspended? '-11 minutes in' Is this gonna be ANOTHER sports episode? God damn. '-13 minutes in' Hey, Blondie's face turned into Japanese porn. Swish! '-17 minutes in' ...Tomoyo you are a f***ing downer. :( But that was sweet and sincere. +15 '-19 minutes in' Uhh...so it's 2 sports episodes in one. First it was Slam Dunk, then it was One Outs, now it's Prince of Tennis. Word up. '-20 minutes in' Well, being that Nagisa's the one he chooses (thanks for the spoiler, whoever that was), I'm thinking about it, and I can see Tomoyo being a better choice. Then again that'd be weird someone named Tomoyo dating someone named Tomoya. Tomoya Okazaki and Tomoyo Okazaki...hmm. Also, why do I have the Mitsdomoe OP stuck in my head? heh Nagisa got clocked in the face. Good. '-21 minutes in' Aww, Kyo-AH RYOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE http://i51.tinypic.com/1zq3uwk.png YOU LOOK SO CREEPY WHEN YOU CRY! JESUS! Other than that...creepiness, twas a good episode. Episode 19 "You finally did it, Nagisa." Yeah it took you 19 god damn episodes to make a f***ing club, gj "I made food for the celebration." Kyou: I made food too! Ryou: And so did I! Tomoyo: What the hell! I made food too! Fuuko: AND FUUKO MADE FOOD TOO Everyone else: Who the hell are you? And then I die inside. And yes, summer festival. Because every high school anime is required (by law) to have a culture festival episode...and it usually ends up being one of the best episodes in the series (mainly Chiyo penguin, and Yuki ripping it on guitar like a bawss). I have high hopes for this episode. DO NOT DISAPPOINT! '-4 minutes in' Tomoya, report to the principal's office...you're being a dick to Nagisa. '-7 minutes in' Honestly, Tomoya's dad seems like a decent guy. I kinda wanna really see why he hates him so much. Yeah he's a drunk...but still. '-8 minutes in' Oh cool, Tomoya's gonna stay at Nagisa's place that means...MORE OF HER PARENTS :D '-10 minutes in' Okay, I'm not sure if this was intentional, but it seemed like Tomoya's dad was getting farther and farther back into the distance as Tomoya was leaving...if it was intentional, then bravo, that's some nice symbolic cinematography. '-11 minutes in' Oh, Akio...:3 '-13 minutes in' "It sounds very complicated." *screeching half* say what? Let's rewind. "Costume does costumes. Uh huh, obviously. "Sound does music and sound effects." Well I'd hope so. "Lighting does the lights." ...Yeah...so...uhm...how's this complicated? It seems pretty straightforward if you ask me. But then again, I have a brain. I...nevermind. This anime switches from good to stupid pretty rapidly. '-15 minutes in' GOD DAMNIT BLONDIE'S MAKING ME LAUGH! I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS! "They didn't have to punch me." YES THEY F***ING DID! Blondie...you can suck my Clannads YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT JOKE FOR SO LONG! '-18 minutes in' Nagisa and Tomoya having a tender moment...and Kyou's not here to f*** it up...and neither is Blondie. This is good. '-19 minutes in' Tomoya's thoughts: Gee, what's with chicks and telling me their life stories? '-21 minutes' DANBO! Usually you don't show up at the end...weird. You could say he's building a...Junk Warrior. There, there's your damn YGO reference. Episode 20 "Nagisa, you're stupid." Tomoya is smooth. He has a way with the ladies. "I'm used to you being mean to me." Said with a big smile on her face. Kind of sad, really. '-4 minutes in' Umm...yeah thanks for that, Danbo scene. "Rainbow bread!" Rainbow bread is made when bread sits in a cupboard, forgotten for 6 years. '-7 minutes in' OMFG Blondie just shut your god damn trap jesus f***ing christ, you're annoying. '-8 minutes' Honestly, I don't blame these girls. I wouldn't talk to Blondie either. FUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOO!!!!!! fuuko pretending to be a zombie omfg <3 '-10 minutes in' I vote Blondie to play the junk doll. Because he's junk. "Yes, I do know this story." I do too, in fact I believe it's been playing before every so odd episodes. Hm, Nagisa's dad seems to want to keep them out of the shed...I wonder what's in there. Maybe... :O You shunda dun dat...he jus a boy. Poor lil feller. To people who don't get that reference, watch better movies. '-11 minutes in' "Don't tell Nagisa what I'm about to tell you." "She's adopted, and we never really loved her." "Yep. Japanese people have to drink tea." Hey, I'm not the one who said it. For once it's the anime enforcing racial stereotypes and not me. '-12 minutes in' "We'll name this conversation Codename: Potty Chair." Akio, can you be my dad? '-15 minutes in' Okay I know this is a sad scene and all...but god damn Nagisa was a stupid ass kid. Seriously? Going out in the snow while you had a fever? When I was 4 I wasn't stupid enough to do something like that. '-17 minutes in' "I wonder what pop's doing." Gettan slizzed '-19 minutes in' Blondie's being smart. No. This is bad writing, this is completely out of place for his character. '-20 minutes in' "Didn't you see my letter?" "No, I ate it as a side with my breakfast." Knowing Akio, he's probably telling the truth. '-21 minutes in' "You fell in love with him again didn't you?" "Yes! - *blush* DAD!" D'awwwww :3 THAT WAS F***ING CUTE I was gonna go to bed after this but f*** that I need moar. Episode 21 FURI KURI! THEY TOTALLY SAID FURI KURI! '-4 minutes in' "I've never actually seen a theatrical play." I...you know what? f*** it. '-5 minutes in' Nagisa crying. Awesome. '-6 minutes in' "If she saw something like that, I'm sure she'd know." You're giving your daughter a little too much credit, Akio. YAY THEY FOUND THE POTTY CHAIR! Huge success. Also, I've always wondered something. http://i55.tinypic.com/bx8o4.png Awesome, Cleverbot hates Blondie too. '-8 minutes in' I'm gonna tap into my anime psychic powers real quick. Being that Clannad is the title, and they've haven't worked the title into the series yet, nor given a point of why it's even called Clannad...I'm guessing the play will be called Clannad...you know, Once Piece, they're looking for One Piece, Dragonball, they're looking for Dragonballs, Fullmetal Alchemist stars the Fullmetal Alchemist...Lucky S*** is s*** and I'm lucky I'm not one of the idiots who like it...you know. '-9 minutes in' "We need sad music...it's a good thing I'm an emo girl, so I carry around emo music with me at all times." '-10 minutes in' "Why are you wearing glasses?" To appease the glasses fetishists. And honestly, Tomoyo would need some huuuuge contacts. Like, that makes me worry. How do moe girls get contacts? Those things must have to be like, 5 inches in diameter. Speaking of which, am I the only one who finds it funny that characters in Japanese anime have huge eyes when Japanese people...you know what? I'm not gonna be racist...for once. '-11 minutes in' Oh no, we have all this work to do for the play, but only 3 episodes left to do it in...what are we gonna do? I KNOW! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPFCHuEegsk F*** YEAH MONTAAAAAAAAGE! YOU'RE THE BEST! AROUND! '-13 minutes in' "Bring some sheets over here." "Some clean ones, not Blondie's." "My hands are getting tired." ...Do I have to make another joke about you, Blondie? The same one? Okay fine. KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THOSE SHEETS! '-16 minutes in' Well I'll be god damned that was the shortest play I've ever seen. '-20 minutes in' Nagisa's in the shed... UH OHHHHHHH UH OHHHHHHHH UH OHHHHHHHHHHH Saw that sadness coming a mile away. I need sleep. I'll finish the series tomorrow. Episode 22 AGH SPEAKERS TOO LOUD! I gotta remember to turn down my speakers when I go from listening to music (I was on a Kid Cudi binge...f*** you I love hip hop) to watching something. Also, it's weird, whenever I skip through the OP, I always land on the Fuuko intro...every god damn time. '-2 minutes in' Big deal, your dad never got to make it as an actor...most Japanese films that aren't Kitano or Miike suck anyway. Seriously, Audition was one of the worst movies I've ever seen, and I never got why people liked it so much. ...Okay, I can't really say that, because I've haven't seen a lot of Japanese films outside of Kitano and Miike...and I love almost all of them. Kikujiro, man...amazing. God damnit, now I feel like rewatching it. Slingblade too, because I made that reference last night. Some folks call it a sling blade, I call it a kaiser blade mm hmm. F***ing underrated as hell movie. Anyway, getting back on topic. "They gave up on their dreams." Dude, that's just what happens when you have kids! "Right now I'm trying to live my dreams when I sacrificed theirs." I....wow...just...wow. Nagisa, I officially hate you. Are you seriously too f***ing stupid to see that that's a COMPLETELY idiotic thing to say? They sacrificed their dreams for YOU! If you don't realize your dreams, then their sacrifice is in vain. God you're f***ing selfish. That's just...UGH! If I was Tomoya, I'd beat some sense into her. Not physically, but just yell at her. I really hope he does as soon as I unpause and continue watching. "If we quit now, all we've done will go to waste." See, Tomoya's talking some damn sense. But really, I don't get why Nagisa's parents never told her in the first place. My dad reminds me all the time that he had to sell is 76 Roadrunner to buy baby stuff for me when I was born, and that he dropped out of college. Honestly, like, yeah I appreciate the sacrifice, but it never like, bothered me. I didn't mope around thinking "Aw, I suck my dad would've had a better job without me." No, when a parent has a kid, their lives now revolve around their kid, and if Nagisa's too stupid to realize this and stop moping around like a f***ing b****, I have no faith in her. Yes I'm being a little hard on her, but I tells it how I sees it. '-9 minutes in' WHY THE F*** DID YOU BRING THE PIG TO THE PLAY KYOU? '-11 minutes in' God damnit, Nagisa, you weak pathetic soul. '-12 minutes in' F*** YEAH AKIO! FINALLY! SOMEBODY'S SAYING WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING! F*** YEAH AKIO YOU'RE AWESOME I thought of something disturbing. Think of this scene from a different perspective...think of it through the eyes of say, an American foreigner who didn't quite understand Japanese...and you see some guy burst in and scream Japanese at some poor crying girl, and another guy comes out and screams at her too. I'd be horrified. '-19 minutes in' So am I the only one who feels really bad for Tomoya's dad? '-21 minutes in' He's gonna say it :3 He's gonna say iittttt Um...wow, that was a really awkward way to put it, Tomoya. Therrrrreeeee we go. Good boy Tomoya-kun :3 '-22 minutes in' Wow, that was a c***block way to end it. That's like in New Moon how Edward asked B- I MEAN... grrr, I like boobs and violence, I'm a manly man who doesn't watch girly movies like New Moon? Did I say I saw New Moon? I meant to say Rambo. Episode 23 "Even so, you have to follow the rules." -insert They Live reference here- Another tender moment ruined by Kyou. What does that make it? 4? kyou jelly '-4 minutes in' "I feel like somebody said something about the name thing before..." IT WAS FUUKO! REMEMBER HER SO SHE CAN BE A MAIN CHARACTER AGAIN! '-5 minutes in' For some reason, Blondie tumbling out into the hallway and running off made me laugh. It was his sister. I laughed at that too. '-6 minutes in' "Damn right. Stay here forever." Akio, you're the bee's knees. '-8 minutes in' "They looked very delicious." Amazing way to get out of that, actually. +Blondie's sister Hey, it's the junk collector. Go give Blondie to him. '-10 minutes in' Mie, you're almost at Fuuko tier. Keep this going. '-11 minutes in' "None of my bread sol-" "Sanae! I love you!" Akio...you're the cream of the crop. Hey Tomoya, why don't you go and whisper into her ear "I lob you." I'm referencing MoHS way too much in this review. I need to stop. I don't even like MoHS that much...like, yeah, it's good, but I wouldn't say it's one of my favorites per se. '-12 minutes in' You know, Mie giving Blondie the cold shoulder only makes me love her more. ....Wow, I saw this incest jokes coming, but I didn't wanna make that creepy joke...I just let the anime do it for me. "Holy s***! I'm getting turned on!" Uhhhh....I think I'm gonna take a 15 minute recess from this anime to collect my thoughts for a second. uh um uh err uhm...Tomoya...you're creepy. yaoi and incest in the same episode. Uh em...I don't like this anime anymore. I need an adult. I need a cold shower. I feel dirty. *cries into a pillow and sucks thumb* At the running on the beach with matching boxers scene...I layed my head on the keyboard. I need to lie down. '-16 minutes in' Something adorable better happen to wash out all this creepy. '-17 minutes in' That man's running around with an octopus on his face... '-19 minutes in' It's been 3 minutes and nothing adorable has happened, just Nagisa's being stupid. '-20 minutes in' "I'm sure you smelled the cinnamon roll." No, but I smell bourbon. NAGISA HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING? '-21 minutes in' Just f***ing kiss for f***'s sake it's not that hard. ... >:| i am disappoint Special Thanks to: Kloran, for being a god among men and recovering most of this.